Héctor Ireta De Alba
Héctor Cuevas Ireta, (14 de febrero de 1996) es un actor y cantante de doblaje mexicano, locución, teatro, cine y televisión mexicana conocido por darle voz al personaje Baljeet Rai. Otras Participaciones 'Peliculas' *Thunderstruck - Brian *El Niño que Salvó la Navidad - Jeremy *La Pandilla de Olsen Junior y La Mina de Plata - Kjell *La Pandilla de Olsen Junior y El Secreto del Oro Negro -Kjell *La Pandilla de Olsen Junior y El Ladrón Maestro - Kjell *La Pandilla de Olsen Junior Rockea - Kjell *La Pandilla de Olsen Junior y El Submarino - Kjell *Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Snake Niño *Charlie Bartlett - Scott *Mi primer amor - Garret *Lylli la Brujita - Leon *Emotional Arithmetic - Timmy Winters *La tribu arcoiris - Ryan *Best Player - Joe *Karate Kid (2010) - Cheng *Mi vecino es un espía - Carl *El regreso de la nana mágica - Cyril *El campamento de papá - Mullet Head / Archibald Lawrence Mapleton *El tesoro de labou - Gavin *Santa Buddies: Buscando las Huellas de Santa - Mudbud *Spooky Buddies: Cachorros embrujados - Mudbud *Treasure Buddies - Mudbud *Santa Buddies - Mudbud (canciones) *Jóvenes salvajes - Scooch *El brasalete mágico a Shane Ryan Savage *RV: Locas vacaciones sobre ruedas - Billy Alex *Chiquito pero peligroso - Nicholás *El mundo mágico de Terabithia - Gary / Buitre (Re-Doblaje 2009) *Mozart in China - Danny * Dragón Marino / El Policía - Niño Malo *El Súper Agente 86 (película) - Niño en el Auto *Crusoe Crusoe - (niño) / Niño 1 *Tú me perteneces - Danny *El Guerrero Didy y Lilly la Ninja - Niño *La carrera - Niño 2 / Niño 4 *Marte - Bruno *Ángeles caídos - Bruno *Mi cara Befana - Paulino *Tesseract Anan Lake City - Niño B *El mejor amigo de una chica - Gary *Camino al paraíso - Tyler *El perro policía - Roby *La Vida de Michael Jackson - Michel Joseph Jackson Jr *Corredor de Karts - Benny Bins *La Ambisiosa chica del Kung Fu - Niño *Fred Claus - Fred Claus (niño) *Hannah Montana: En Londres - Niño playera blanca / Voces adicionales *300 - Niño que se muere en los brazos del Rey *Tinker Bell - Niño 2 / Video del menú interactivo, ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste? *Meteoro - Niño robusto con gorra/ Voces adicionales *Bruno - Mazarati / Niños del deletreaje *Wilde Cyril *The Perfect Game - Niños / Voces adicionales *CJ7 - Niño delgado pecoso *El secreto de la calabaza mágica - Shon *Los diez mandamientos - Moises (niño) / Niño *Película 3D Santa's Little - Niño *Un Santa no muy santo - Niño robusto con helado *Stron as Lion - Niño *Kadja's Adventure - Niño *Air i Breach - Niño *In the name of the King - Niño *Air Bud 4 - Niño *City of Ghosts - Niño *10,000 A.C. - Niños *God bye Bafana - Bafana (niño) *Verritas el príncipe de la verdad - Niños *18 Fingers of Death - Niño *La Joya del Desierto - Niños *Mr. Fix - Niño *Awake - Niño *Animal - Niño *El jardín secreto 3 - Niño *La Reina - William/Blair *Finnegan - Niños *Two Bito - Niño *I Am a Reed F - Niño *Invisible Mom - Niño 'Peliculas Animadas' *Lluvia de hamburguesas - Bill/ Voces adicionales *Dinotopia - Niños *Terra / Batalla por Terra - Terraneo joven 'Trailer' *Spooky Buddies: Cachorros embrujados - Ty Panitz *El tesoro de labou - Darnell Hamilton *El regreso de la nana mágica - Eros Vlahos *Papás a la Fuerza - Zanch *El hermano de Santa - Fred Claus (niño) *El perro policía - Roby *Lluvia de Hamburguesas - Voces adicionales 'Series de Televisión' *Lab Rats - Chase *Programa de talentos - Neville *Los guerreros wasabi - Harrison Boxley *El club del globo verde - Jay *Falling Skies - Matt *Codigos de Familia - Jack (Temporada 2) *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place - Muchacho de azul / Karl *Cinco hermanos - Cooper *According To Jim - Kile *Personas Desconocidas - El mismo (niño acolito italiano) *Shreducation - Anthony *Los Super Numeros - Agente 42 / Agente 72 'Series Animadas' *Backyardigans - Austin (3ra temporada) *Disney Channel Games 2006 - Todd Daring *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh - Christopher Robin *Las Nuevas Aventuras de Wibbly - Gemelo 1 *El espectacular Hombre Araña - Billy Connors *Escuela de vampiros - Klot *Bondi Band - Tony Macaroni (Diálogos) 'Anime ' *Súper Once - Fudo *Pokémon: Negro y Blanco - Sylvester Telenovelas Brasileñas *A Vida da Gente - Francisco *Siete Pecados - Laerte Florentino *Dance dance dance - Robiño (1ra voz) *India, una historia de amor - Hari *El profeta - Juca / Ramiro / Edson 'Teatro ' *Dora la exploradora, en vivo Go, Diego, Go (voz) *El Sueño de Mañana - Tessi/Bert Healy *El Rey León - Timón 'Documentales ' *Alex en el Mar - Alex *Alex en la Selva - Alex *Alex en la Granja - Alex *Museo Mural Diego Rivera - Diego Rivera (niño) 'Juguetes ' *Backyardigans - Muñeco de Austin *El hombre de la princesa Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh - Libro interactivo en donde habla Christopher Robin *Animatics *Bimbo - Niño *Bimbo - Niño berrinche *Barcel Dragonets - Niños *Dragonets - Niños jugando 'Películas de Anime ' *El mágico de Mai Mai - Voces adicionales Categoría:Actores Categoría:Actores Hispanos Categoría:En trabajo